


Hot anger, Wet anger

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: A vent poem.





	Hot anger, Wet anger

Something inexplicable about love is how it can makes us better ourselves for the other, while still staying ourselves, something that asks of us to better ourselves not just for the other, but out of love for ourselves. But still that lingering anger that exist withing us because we don't progress fast enough to our liking exists, and it burns.

It burns from the fire that lives in our lungs, to the boiling rage that comes to us in tears. It burns like a wild fire in our body, then explodes like Dynamite and doesn't stop burning. It burns anything that it comes in contact with, it burns anything but you, my dear.

Like the rain, you stop the fire from burning, you cease my rage to moving forth with your cool touch and your gentle words, you make my anger go, you help me burn it and then, just when it burned everything it could, you help me put it out. All that for nothing in return. All of it, and you ask nothing for me in return. My dear, my gentle rain, for you I've become different, I've stopped letting my fire, my anger, my wrath, my hot temper to consume, i've stopped feeding it, only because I wanna be the one to stand next to you, which you have allowed with no resistance nor protest. 

Just so I can be the ember that guides you when your river's flood, and your rains hit, when the winds of your heart make you shiver and hit the mountain that is your heart, and the seas of despair crack the rock that is your heart. Guide you when the rivers flood and take everything you see is dark, I wanna guide you like a small candlelight. I wanna be the warmth that brings you back when you can't swim to the surface anymore. I wanna be the sun that warms you when the storm in your heart passes by. Bring you forth the warmth to move on, even when you can't. 

For you my dear, the anger in me hasn't ceased but instead has become tame. For you my I stayed the same but I changed within my heart, not to please you, but to live even more happily than I am now, or even tomorrow. 

And for all that my dear Sidon, I want nothing but your love in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, other than, I'm angry so I made this as an outlet because Sidon brings me to my happy place! Or close enough to it.
> 
> Also not sure if the title works, but meh, gets the point across.


End file.
